Harry's lost sister
by Snitch8130
Summary: Harry May I introduce you to Katrina Potter, your sister. Disclaimer I do not own the characters used if I did I would be very rich


Katrina woke to the blaring of an alarm clock reading 7:00am. Though she really didn't want to wake up this early she started her day with a smile from ear to ear, for today was her first day at Hogwarts. She sat up look across the room and said,"Accio Robe!" The robe flew across the room and stopped right in front of her, she put it on and headed down the stairs. She found that breakfast was already made and waiting on her as it always did every morning.  
  
"Packed everything right Hun?" an older lady with red hair came in to the room beaming at the sight of her granddaughter.  
  
"Yes, Granny Rose I'm ready. Just got to put on my clothes."  
  
Katrina went back up stairs changed into her clothes and took her wand pointed at her luggage,"Wingaurding Levosa!" the bag lifted off the ground and she directed it downstairs. Where her granny was waiting in the car. The trip to kings Cross took half an hour the longest half an hour of her life. The anticipation of seeing the school she was supposes to be at for the past three years building at blinding speeds.  
  
"Dear follow me and don't doubt your self."  
  
Her grandmother was heading right for a barrier when all of a sudden she was gone. Katrina followed suit, afraid of what might happen she closed her eyes when she didn't feel her self crash she opened her eyes and saw an empty train station except for granny and another man. The man was rather tall and skinny with half moon glasses smiling down at her.  
  
"Katrina so happy you could join us this year. I am Professor Dumbledore, the Head Master of Hogwarts. How are you?" he asked as he extended his hand.  
  
"Lovely, and you?" a hint of pride flashed granny roses eyes as Katrina took Professors Dumbledore's hand.  
  
"Wonderful, ah Mr.Weasley are you ready?" Katrina turned around and noticed a tall man with bright red hair walking toward with three kids close to her age walking a little bit behind him." where is the port key we don't have much time."Dumbledore asked with look of worry on his face."  
  
"Right here" he held up a coca-cola can," they said it would go at four-o- clock. Sorry were late Fred and George gave a canary cake to Percy and when he went to reverse the spell he grabbed one of their fake wands, once Percy got hold of a real wand Fred and George were throwing up slugs for hours. It's about time in 15 sec........10 sec........5sec......."Mr. Weasly anounced in excitement" two......one......"  
  
But at this nothing happened. They all looked at each other as if one of them held the answer. Professor Dumbledore was particularly looking at Mr. Weasly for the answer, but he was dumb struck. But then as if out of nowhere they were pulled by there nasals blindly ahead. Katrina was doing her best to hold onto her luggage. Then she felt her feet hit the floor.  
  
Katrina noticed everyone looking at Mr. Weasly so she followed suit. He stood there with the can in his hand scratching his head and looking at Dumbledore. "Maybe they gave us a little more time just in case I was late." Mr.Weasley said with a smile." Oh well were here, at least that went right."  
  
"At least we didn't have to bring the car." One of the three children spoke up, this one was clearly Mr. Wesley's Child he had red hair and tall.  
  
" I reckon if we could have pull it out of the forest, that might halved worked." One of the other children spoke up this one with brown hair not quite as tall as the other but he had a scar above his left eye.  
  
There was another child this one a girl with brown frizzy hair. She laughed with the other two boys when Katrina caught her eye. She stopped laughing. Then threw an awkward glance at Katrina. Then back at the boys and she noticed Ron looking," I guess you are Katrina? I am sorry I didn't introduce myself I am Hermonie, this is Harry and Ron.  
  
They all exchanged a hello when Dumbledore spoke up. " I know you are all hungry and I had the kitchen make us some breakfast but first I need to talk to you four by myself so if you would follow me." and then walked toward a table at the top of the room and asked them all to have a seat, when Mr. Weasly and Rose was out of the room he spoke up.  
  
" We all know that I Had brought Katrina here to be tested to see if she if she could continue with the 4th year's at where she is suppose to be. But I'm going to ask when school starts up that you not mention what we have done, And though I do not agree with this following part but say Katrina was just transferred from another school. Now you will be here for a week before school starts and I have a couple of rules that I would ask you to follow. One is that you will not go outside of the school; we all know that Voldemort is becoming stronger and this would not be wise. Two Katrina I ask that for these next two days you will meet in the transfiguration class room to take all your classes. Three Have fun. Oh Harry and Katrina if you would meet me in my office after you eat breakfast it would be much appreciated. The passwords is chocolate frogs." then he muttered something under his breath and the plates filled with food. Then he looked up, "oh, yes, almost forgot." he pulled out three badges one with head boy he gave to ron another that said "head girl" and then gave one to Harry which said prefect. Gave a smile and walked off.  
  
The breakfast went with a flash Katrina telling them where she had grown up how she didn't know who her parents were. And Harry had relayed his dilemma with the same problem. After breakfast Harry showed her to Dumbledores office, he asked them to have a seat.  
  
"Harry I have to ask you for the next few days to show Katrina to professor McGonagals classroom. I have also asked you to inform Katrina about every bit of your past with Voldemort. Katrina must know for the good of her own self. She has been caught up on everything except this. Now Katrina the reason you were not informed until now is the fear that you might of got when you found out. Now trust me when I say you are safe at Hogwarts. Now the reason you are safe here and the reason you were not brought here till now is this. Harry May I introduce you to Katrina Potter, your sister."  
  
At these words Katrina's jaw hit the floor as she turned to look into the deep blue eyes of her brother and then a thousand questions seemed jump into her mind, but before she could speak Dumbledore started to talk.  
  
"Now the reason you two were kept form each other for so long, was just in case Voldemort would rise again. It was a plan Rose and I had devised. We knew Voldemort would rise again but didn't know when. But when he did, we would let it slip that Harry had a sister to infuriate Voldemort enough to come to Hogwarts. Let alone Harry has been enough to bring him to Hogwarts these past years but now that he is at full strength this is the only way to get him to come here and not his followers. I have never been one to go by the books Harry you know this, but i thought this was the only chance we would have to once and for all finish Voldemort. Now Katrina as you have probably figured out your grandmother is a wonderful teacher, therefore Mrs. Rose potter will be our new defense against the dark arts teacher. Now I'm sure you and Katrina have a lot to talk about so if you would show Katrina to the Gryffndor common room, It Would be much appreciated.  
  
The next morning Harry woke to the sunshine dancing on his face. When he went down to the common room he found Katrina waiting for him by the window. Harry was not quite use to looking at someone as family before but was quickly growing to love it.  
  
"Harry, you know how you said in nightmares that you heard your mom say," please not Harry!" Did you hear my name?" Katrina continued to look out the window.  
  
Harry has definitely never heard her name before, but he was not about to tell her that.  
  
"Maybe, I'm not sure, I am usually in a lot of pain when I have the dream."  
  
Harry walked Katrina down to professors McGonagals class and went to Dumbledore's office, what Katrina said definitely put some more curiosity into Harry's mind.  
  
"Professor I'm sorry to bother you..." the words were stumbling out of his mouth.  
  
"Don't be, have a seat. Now what seems to be bothering you?" Dumbledore stood up and walked towards the window that over looked the lake.  
  
" Katrina asked me if I remember her name being mentioned in the dreams, I don't think I do. Where was she and granny rose at, when this happened?" Dumbledore had retaking his seat pulled out a pensive, a small basin with what to looked like to have smooth shiny metallic substance in it.  
  
"Harry do you have your wand with you?" Harry nodded and pulled out his wand." good now stick it into the pensive." Harry had done this once last year, when he was left alone in Dumbledore office. As Harry stuck his wand into the pensive Dumbledore put his wand to his head and his wand into the pensive.  
  
Dumbledore office gave a larch then Harry was thrown head first into the pensive. Suddenly Harry found him self in the defense against the dark arts class room. A young Dumbledore was reading an article from the daily prophet when Harry's mother and father walked into the room with young Harry in their arms.  
  
"Professor, how are you?" Harry's farther spoke as he stood with his arm around his wife. Smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"As long as I see another day I'm just fine and what can I do for you James?" he said returning the warm smile he was greeted with.  
  
"Well" said Harry's mother anxiously looking around" I'm pregnant." Dumbledore didn't seem to find this such good news, the smile on his face vanished and he looked away." What's wrong?"  
  
"He who shall not be named is growing stronger and stronger everyday, this will only be more of a reason for him to come after James. I would ask that you try to keep this a secret."  
  
  
  
The room started swirl and in an instance he found him self in the great hall seating at the head table next to his mother and a little him, Dumbledore was seating next to his father. Harry turned his head to the door curios to see who all was in the hall when Sirus Black walked through the door and walked up to James.  
  
"They're coming after you James. There's no stopping them we have to hide Lily and Harry. If you want to have that kid, you have to hide." " Let's send Lily, Rose and Harry to states. You Know Who has less followers there and she can lay low." Sirius looking at Dumbledore for a approval, " what about James?" He was still looking at Dumbledore.  
  
"Why not let him stay here in the dungeons that way he can still look over his class through a substitute teacher." Said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry never new his dad was a teacher at Hogwarts; In fact he never knew what his father did for a living. He always thought about what Voldemort did to make his father's life shorter.  
  
Then the great hall gave a might lurch and Harry was back in Dumbledore's office. The young Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk in front of a class when Harry's father walked in.  
  
"May I have word with you?" James stood at the door when Dumbledore returned a nod he stepped out the door.  
  
Dumbledore stood up "If your young intellectual minds would please stay on what you are doing while I'm out speaking to Professor Potter I would appreciate it."  
  
Harry followed Dumbledore out of the room to where his father was standing. Before Dumbledore could get out the door James was telling him the news.  
  
" She had her Professor, She had Katrina." James was smiling form ear to ear. She was wanting to meet me this week it's so long since seen her seven months, not seeing Harry has been driving me crazy. She is meeting me Tuesday with Harry rose thought it was best that Katrina stay with because she was to young to handle that kind of trip."  
  
"James you are going to have do what we have discussed, use a keeper James someone you can trust." Harry noticed Dumbledore was smiling just as much as James was. " I expect Sirius is the godfather of Katrina to?"  
  
" Yes sir, and we already have a keeper." James said, " well I leave final instructions with Professor Snape about my class. You know Dumbledore he would be a really good potions teacher." And With this he headed down the corridor-waving bye to Dumbledore."  
  
The room gave a lurch and he found him self in a room he has never seen before. There was a large window by the door the couch right underneath it. In the corner was an old rocker, which was where Dumbledore was sitting. A Lady, which looked to be in her forties, came from another room with a glass tea and gave it to Dumbledore.  
  
"Sorry about James and Lily, they were good kids." This was the first time Harry had ever seen Dumbledore cry. " I wish I could have done something."  
  
"That's ok, I know there in a better place." Roses eyes were blood shot and it appeared that she had not sleep in days. " This Last year was one of the best in my life besides their death. Lily, Harry and Katrina were the light of my life. You do promise Harry is in a safe place?" Rose started to cry into her hands and with one swift movement Dumbledore was by there side.  
  
" Of course dear he is with you other daughter, no matter how much your daughter didn't like her she wouldn't hurt Harry." Rose started to straighten up and Dumbledore drew a handkerchief in the air and gave it to her." As much as I hate to dear I must ask you, have you went through with the plan to fake you own death?"  
  
Rose straightened up and Said " Yes Dumbledore, It will be printed in the Prophet tomorrow, Me and Katrina are moving thirty minutes outside of London tonight." She stood walked towards the door. "Sorry but I have to pack I will keep in touch by owl. Thank you for coming by; you have been a big help. I know this for my own protection."  
  
The game gave a lurch and Harry found himself sitting in front of Dumbledore looking down at the pensive.  
  
" Those help any Harry?" Dumbledore said beaming down at Harry.  
  
" Yes sir, what did my dad teach?" At these words smile spread across from Dumbledore's face.  
  
" Defense Against the Dark Arts, Shape has your father to thank for his job." Dumbledore chuckled as he led Harry to the door." You have good day Harry and by the way Madame Hooch had pictures taken of all of her flight lessons last year as you being the captain of your team you should really look for a keeper." 


End file.
